fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Mobile Weapon System (A-1000)
Background: The Apollo A-1000 Mobile Weapon System, also called Apollo or A-1000 for short, is a prototype of a Robotic Armor Weapon System (RAWS) created by the Galactic Military Defense Research & Development Team of the Galactic Colonies Alliance in the year 2117. Two months after Dr. James Maximilian Tesla developed the Tesla ISM Energy Core and harnessed the atomic energy from interstellar space matter, the Galactic Military Defense Research & Development Team began a project to develop the Apollo prototype, which is the first RAWS capable of using the harnessed atomic energy from the Tesla ISM Energy Core. Robert Shinji Takahashi and Jimmy Lee created the blueprint for the Apollo, using ideas from childhood interests in mecha animes and sci-fi movies. The Apollo prototypes were manufactured in Alpha Colony III. Apollo is designed to be a single pilot, multipurpose weapon and armor system to counter the United Nations of Earth's Advance Space Battle Jets (Z-52 Zealot) during the First Galactic Revolutionary War (2115-2119). Description: The Apollo A-1000 Mobile Weapon System has a humanoid form, stands 50 meters tall, 15 meters wide, and has a dry weight of 35,000 pounds. It is designed for combat in space, water, and atmospheric conditions. The Apollo has twin thrusters powered by atomic energy from the Tesla ISM Energy Core on its back and is capable of hypersonic speeds of Mach 10.0. Armaments include a 30-meter beam sword, S-22 beam rifle, Tesla beam pistol, and atomic grenades, all of which are powered by its energy core. The atomic energy beams released from the A-1000's weapons are capable of disintegrating any matter the beams come in contact with. The cockpit of the Apollo is located in its center torso, right above its energy core. The Apollo's energy core is cooled by circulating liquid nitrogen. Its outer armor plating is made of synthetic alloy and metals from the core of Mars, capable of withstanding ICBMs and artillery fire. Other features of the A-1000 include artificial intelligence interface, bionic cerebral connectors, automated targeting system, and supercomputer computing abilities. The Apollo is controlled by both manual controls and the pilot's brainwaves through bionic cerebral connectors. The fundamental design of the Apollo acts as an extension of the pilot's body, maximizing control and maneuverability. Other than multipurpose combat, the Apollo is also commonly used as heavy machinery, as well as a mode of transportation. The innovative design of the Apollo A-1000 is used as a base model for future RAWS machines. History: Thirty Apollo prototypes were ever made and were in service from the year 2117 to 2119. Apollo A-1000 proved superior to the Z-52 Zealot during The Battle of Beta Colony IV, where five A-1000's eliminated 30 Z-52s in space combat, due to A-1000's superior speed, armor, firepower, and technology relative to the Z-52. The Apollo A-1000 was replaced by the mass-produced Zeus Z-2000 in 2119. Notable A-1000 pilots include James Dean, Jimmy Lee, and Harry Smith, who all have over 100 confirmed kills. A-1000 pilots stated they are "one with the machine," when the A-1000's neuro connectors are connected to them. - Jimmy Lee (Comm 100W)